wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfydan56/WOLFBLOOD RAP!
first of all this is all rapping, i thoudt of a few mins ago so hope you like it! (Rhydian) hi my names Rhydin, star of the show or it that maddy? (maddy) if so i don't give a shaddy. (me *kai*) ''' '''but like him i ain't got no daddy... and if you saw me your't run a mile, cause i smell totally vile, but talking about vile your like Jacob Black because your full of tack. (rhydian) oh, hi kai! want some pie? we all know you do! cause we CAN run a mile and not roll it...just stroll it! (me*kai*) ''' '''so i what should i do? troll it? like i did this wikia? oh cr*p your raps are so stiky and sh*ty (maddy) well i'm no bella, cause i don't wear a shella but if i did it would still be better then you. (me*KAI*) is that true? you should too, cause at least i don't look like a jew! (rhydian) oh hi hitler! you going to hit her? if so i'll smack that moustache of your face! and i won't leave a trace! (me*kai*) oh shut it himler cause your SS sands for "SH*TY SHOW"!!!!!! (rhydian) sh*ty show? thats way you watch it? ' '(me*kai*) ''' '''yeah... to laugh at! (maddy) ' is that what your girlfriend said to you? '(me*kai) you want to know what i said about wolfbloods? (rhydian and maddy) what? (me*kai*) well your wolves thats good...but your in k-9 family and all of them lick them selfs so what i'm saying is... off air you BL*W YOUR SELF OFF! (rhydian) WOW...ok..... (me*kai*) let me clear some thing up. i'm the big bad wolf hunter so start runing fool...or you'll feel like pool ball geting hit all the time! ' '(maddy) well look whos talking...your girlfriend droped you ....thats sad and i know who she was! (me*kai*) ''' '''do you really think i give a sh*t. i'v got all of russia to back me cause when i say communiszle i don't think you give a shizzle for meizzle so throw me my gunzzle and let see who's better at fighting cause you let the grown ups have all the fun. (maddy) so you took that from snoop dog? i guess you need a dog to think for you...i love all K-9's but your just a rabid mutt who needs to be put down! (me*KAI*) oh let me just call doc whitewodd and tell her where your going...you think i'm joeing coz i ain't been towing!? (rhydian) you think i'm scaerd? well i'm not. i don't care if you got russia to back to up, i got maddy and the wild pack so beat that! (me*KAI*) ''' '''ok i will...BANG BANG, your now off running coz i'm more cunning, my mind steped off the maddenss cliff and fell into the mad sea. you know how mad i am if you check the police record's, i'll shoot you. boot you, i'll give you 5 sec's to run then i'm hunting you down! (maddy) i can run faster then you, your just a fat as* tw*t who need to learn not to pi*s off the dogs! (me*kai*) well then i beter pi*s off but befor i go, lets play a game! >:) (maddy) oh so you think i'm playing along? well i'm not! so i'm breaking into a trot! (me*kai) ''' '''that make no sence! you know i could just put down some...WOLFBAIT! i guess i won't have to WAIT for you to come ,you got shot by a blond prick and no it wasn't me! (rhydan) yo yo yo....stop steping up to my ho ho ho, coz your nothing more then a joke joke joke! (me*kai*) hay joe joe joe i'l be picking up my own ho ho ho coz i give a f*cking tiszzle about your hozle i got my guns and my bombs and there my girls...now shut up and die! (maddy) well i can try but if you want to know you'll be really sadzzle cause you like this show don't yozzle? (me*kai*) let...me...guess.....you got off with a fox and your braging oh and one more thing SHUT UP MEG! (rhydian) your the only one who needs shuting up! (me*kai*) I choke a dope with his own jump rope! You'll get smoked when I flow, you Kentucky Fried joke! (rhydian) i can run faster then blot and i don't need to smoke, coz your the one choking! (me*kai*) Ooh, here comes Rhydian, big tongue wobbling. running through the woods like a big dumb goblin. You're the only wolf that's uglier than wolfmam. Messing with me is gambling, you got a problem! (maddy) so what you steal that from? (me*kai*) I'll school you through your wolf spray, off your TV play, Over the tw*t dude sittin' on your face! smoking nothin' but jet!! You ain't seen nothin' yet! (rhydian) i'v seen a nuff you make me sick but i'm better with a flu, you should let the wolves do your rapping for you! (me*kai*) Beep beep! Why don't you back up that trash! I'll leave you like obmer, flat on your a*s! You need to bounce back to North wales!, kid Cause your rapping sucks more than series 2 did! i hope you like my rap/song if you feel it's not ok it have this here just say bye! Category:Blog posts